


Don't Do That!

by insomniacfics



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Y/N is in the hospital and Haruhi fears for her boyfriend.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Don't Do That!

It wasn’t until lunchtime when Haruhi found out. She felt her chest clench at the thought. Y/N...He’s in the hospital? But why? What’s his diagnosis? Is he alright? She thought to herself.

“Haru-Chan?” Honey-Senpai said, getting her attention. This seemed to get everyone else’s attention too. “Are you okay?”

“Uh...No,” she muttered, picking at her food.

“Please eat,” Tamaki tried, worried. She sighed and slid it to him. “Haruhi, no. You have to eat something.”

“I can’t, Senpai.”

“She’s worried about Y/N,” Kyoya said, wiping his mouth. Haruhi was shocked to see he’d already cleared his plate. Haruhi blushed at that and glared at the fancy table cloth. How dare it cost more than...God, the hospital bill. Of course, Y/N could afford it, but still. That sort of strain on anyone…

“He’s gonna be okay,” Hikaru said, surprising the others. “I don’t see what you’re so worked up about.”

“Yeah. I’m sure he’s just done something a bit reckless knowing him,” Kaoru added.

It was Mori who spoke up next. “You remembered your mother.” This hit the other hosts like cold water as they looked to their commoner. She frowned and looked down. “It’s alright to be scared.”

“Yeah,” Honey said. “I’m sure Y/N-Chan is alright. He’s probably just resting.”

“If you’d like, I can find out which hospital he’s in and we can visit him after?” Kyoya offered. Of course, he’d already found out which hospital exactly, but he didn’t want to tell her in fear he’d upset her. This was a delicate subject after all. Haruhi nodded and he nodded. “I won’t tell you until after school where he is as I know your studies are important to you, but I will let you know what his diagnosis is and how he’s doing.”

“Thanks, Senpai,” Haruhi sighed. It was then her stomach finally growled. She sighed and began to eat her lunch.

“We should bring him something,” Tamaki suggested.

Haruhi watched the others happily discussing what to bring and sighed, unable to fully squash that worry in her bones.

\--

Y/N blinked as he looked to the door. The hosts were behind Haruhi who blushed and jumped when they quickly shut the door behind her, leaving them alone. “Y/N, how are you feeling?” She asked as she approached. She sat in the chair beside the bed.

“I’m feeling a little better,” He chuckled, glancing at the door. “Emotional support?”

“More or less. I think they’re worried too.”

“What do you wanna bet it was Tamaki who told the others to wait until we talked?” He asked, smiling sweetly.

“It absolutely was,” She chuckled. She squeezed his hand gently, careful of the heart monitor clipped to his finger. “How are you feeling?”

“You already asked that, love,” He chuckled. Haruhi blushed at that and looked down. Y/N blinked, feeling her hand shaking. “Haru?”

Haruhi gulped and let out a breath. “Were you picking at them?”

“No. I think I just wasn’t cleaning them properly,” He said, squeezing her hand. She nodded. “I’m alright. I’ve got antibiotics in me and I’m already feeling better.”

“Were you taking the ones you were supposed to?”

“Yes, Haru,” He said, smiling gently. She sighed and rested her forehead against his arm. “C’mere, Love.”

Haruhi blushed and laid in the bed beside him, watching him grunt softly when he adjusted to hold her. “Are you supposed to be moving like that?”

“Probably not but you look like you could use a hug.”

“But you’re the one here!” She snapped. Haruhi sniffled as Y/N squeezed her. “You...You’re the one here, Y/N.”

“I am here, yes,” He said, kissing her head. “And so are you. I’m so grateful for that. How’d I get lucky to have such a cute girlfriend?”

She groaned as he nuzzled and kissed her cheek. “Y/N, this is serious. You...You scared me.”

“I know,” He sighed. “I’m sorry about that. How’d you even find out?”

“Kyoya-Senpai.” He scoffed at that, making her smile. “Go figure, right?”

“Yeah...I didn’t want to tell you until after I was released,” He sighed. “I didn’t tell you because...I know this is scary for you.” Haruhi nodded, blushing when he squeezed her. “I’m alright, Haru. I’m right here and not going anywhere.”

She sighed and adjusted, kissing him gently. He smiled and cupped her face. “Better not,” She whispered. He smiled as she got out of the bed and opened the door, watching the hosts, save Kyoya and Mori, fall into the room. Y/N winced at that. “You guys done being creeps?”

“We were just curious!” Tamaki squeaked.

“Yeah! You two are never affectionate!’ The twins protested.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. “Just don’t go jumping on him.”

Y/N smiled at that. Before they could protest, he got their attention. “Thanks for cheering her up,” He said.

Tamaki was the first to rise. “Of course! A father has to take care of his adorable daughter now, doesn’t he?”

Haruhi sighed, rubbing her temple but she blushed when Y/N snickered and teased Tamaki for making such jokes, to which the blond protested that he wasn’t joking.

Kyoya looked to her. “You feeling better?” he asked her as everyone settled in.

“Much,” She sighed in relief. She looked to her boyfriend and sighed. “He’s a pain in the ass but he’s my pain.”

“How cute,” He teased, making Haruhi blush more.

“You can borrow Usa-Chan!” Honey declared, handing the boy his stuffed rabbit.

Y/N smiled. “Thank you. I’ll take good care of him, Senpai.”

Haruhi sighed. She felt much better, but that didn’t mean she was now going to hound him on taking care of himself.


End file.
